Lord Carrion
Lord Morgan Edward Timothy James Carrion, or simply Lord Carrion, is an ecstatic yet malevolent black raven. He is the anti-author, and has a accent and many different voices and is leader of a City-State in Raventon. History Morgan Carrion was born in Raventon, a small animal village in Scandinavia. His father was a Duke, and he wanted Morgan to be number one at everything. He pushed Morgan very much, and hired the strictest tutors for him. Morgan had some birth defects, which made him have scrawny legs and a weakened left wing, which didn't look very regal, since he had to use crutches to walk and was insymmetrical. This also upset the Duke. His weak left wing caused him to have a hard time flying, but his flying instructor didn't care and yelled at him loudly. All this abuse probably caused Morgan to become what he is now. Morgan enjoyed scaring people, especially humans, when he was young and started to hear voices in his head when he was growing up. Little did he know that voice was the narrator telling the story of his life. The voice also told him the way his father wanted him to be, strong, charismatic, and serious. Morgan tries to live up to these expectations, but failed which angered his father further. Later in life, he found out that he could change his voice. He used a screechy high-pitched voice to scare people, a deep booming voice to startle people, and a calm, gentle voice to calm people down. Using his talents, he managed to forge phone calls, as well as get a job at being an impressionist. He became a stand-up comic and later on, and wrote a few joke books. His father was very angry at this choice and yelled at him. Morgan got mad and ran away, after being fed up with all the stress his father put in him to become king. Says he, "I can't live up to your fantast, but I don't think you understand that, ya? I think that it's best that I do what I want and you to just live with it, ya?" Morgan enjoyed making people laugh, but missed making them scream or get grossed out. He quit being a comedian and went on to writing horror novels, with bizarre and monstrous plots and characters. He became very popular and rich with the other crows. Morgan grew a little bit saddened since he knew that his stories would only stay fiction. Or so he thought. Morgan was accepted into the Bureau of Entropy. When Robert McPersonstein died, he was positioned as Anti-Author, but thought the jobs would be too much, and found another Bureau worker named Murphy. He felt empathy for Murphy since they both had rough lives, and he knew that Murphy would write stories of horror and calamities. He became Murphy's new best friend, and Murphy agreed to become the Anti-Author. Involvement Lord Carrion is the Anti-Narrator. He brings the stories of Murphy to life by talking about them. He talks very sarcastly when reading, and sometimes changes it up a bit to make it more sadistic. Sometimes, he makes jokes and funny stuff, which Murpy doesn't really like, although the only thing that gets to Murphy is bathroom humor. Lord Carrion is also an heir to a city-state, but he isn't very willing to be a leader. Trivia *Lord Carrion can make himself sound like Mayor McFlapp. **McFlapp is secretly jealous of his ability to change his voice, as the tern can only do it when he sings. However, he hides this by taunting Carrion that Ferb is much better than him. Morgan has not responded. *He absolutely hates being called a "crow". McFlapp messes with him by calling him one. *He is head of the Department of Mysteries. *Similarly to how the Mayor says "wot", Morgan tends to say "ya" a lot while speaking. *He likes immature humor and sillieness, which is the only thing that causes conflict between him and Murphy. *Even though he has to hold crutches, he's really good at throwing pies. **However, he has never managed to hit Fudd and has been a victim of his pranks more then once. **In one point is history, He had the ability to actually run and fly, Cause he is part of the Evil Penguin & Puffle Army, Because he healed him and told him to join, Only if he fixed his wings and wings. Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Pranksters